


Just Relaxing | Fuckles

by orphan_account



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, fuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: || My first smut so read at your own risk baybey ||Mason & Cam have been dating for a while and Cam wants to have another 'fun' session.





	Just Relaxing | Fuckles

“Mason, Please? We haven’t done  _ anything  _ in forever and I really want you right now..” Cameron was struggling to keep the whine out of his voice, for all the dominance he displayed around his friend-groups, the kiwi was sensitive at heart. He and his Australian lover were sat in the living area of his apartment, both of them just lounging around. Cameron has his head in Mason’s lap as he idly fidgeted with his phone, Mason was trailing his hands over Cameron’s jaw and occasionally slipping his hands down to run over his collar bones.

“You sound so needy, love. Do you really want it?” A smirk curled upon his lips, the aussie began to slow his movements down as he spoke knowing exactly what he was doing to Cam with everything he did. When Mason felt Cam shift and look up at him with puppy dog eyes he knew exactly what the bearded man wanted. The whine that Cameron emitted only made Mason’s smirk wider and his hands move slower, “Ah, ah, baby. Use your words, sweetheart.”

Cameron bit his lip, though he loved and trusted Mason more than he could ever say, he didn’t want to seem so eagre, so needy, just yet, at least. The kiwi felt a blush seeping across his cheeks as another hushed wine escaped his throat, “Macey.. Don’t tease. Surely you want it as well, c’mon, babe..” And suddenly, Cameron was sitting up, scooting so he was near enough  _ in  _ Mason’s lap.

A dry chuckle was all the response Cameron received, before he felt a firm, warm grip take hold on his thighs. The kiwi’s shorts had ridden up, and his lover’s calloused hands were well taking advantage of that, slowly roaming the soft flesh, gripping, squeezing and playing with them.

Mason’s smirk had been replaced with a concentrated grin, the australian’s lips found Cameron’s and he held his lover in a heated liplock. Eventually, when they broke for air, his kisses started migrating down, across Cameron’s neck and jaw, occasionally finding a choice spot and marking it. Slowly, he claimed the pale flesh as his own. 

Cameron’s focus had drifted from the teasing playing with his thighs, to the loving, warm feeling of Mason’s lips on his neck. The feeling of his teeth grazing off of newly made marks and warm feelings enveloping his chest. In that moment, though, the only feeling that could top it all, is the warmth rushing down and the feeling of tightness around his crotch, and the awareness of how much Mason’s touch drove him crazy. Of how  _ euphoric  _ the moment was. 

Cameron had been waiting weeks just for this to happen, to feel Mason against him again. They had recorded the podcast only this morning, and it was more than hard to focus on his ukulele chords with Mason reaching under the desk to rub his thighs to graze off his crotch. The Aussie had blue-balled him and Cameron Mckay was not okay with going the complete rest of the day without that being changed.

To Cam, it was fucking orgasmic to just feel Mason to touch him like this.

Mason was running his hands further and further up Cam’s legs, migrating their way up towards his lover’s bulge. They traced around and around, dragging slowly and occasionally dipping towards the sensitive area. Although it was clothed by both Cameron’s shorts and boxers, it didn’t lessen the noises that made Mason’s heart flutter and the little kisses grow rougher and more passionate. As his lips parted from the tender skin of his lover’s collarbone, he felt his own pants grow tighter against his groin. 

No words were needed in the moment, both of them were just enjoying the other’s touch. Cameron enjoyed the feeling of Mason against him and Mason enjoying teasing Cameron. The Aussie slid his hands up to the waistband of his lover’s shorts, and slipped beneath them, to lower them, exposing the thin white material of Cam’s boxers. 

A shudder ran through Cameron’s body as he felt the warmth of Mason’s hands seep into his skin. He lifted his hips up so the shorts could be stripped from his legs, the kiwi’s eyes shifted down to look at where Mason held his thighs, the tent across his crotch oh-so-obvious. Shyly he looked back up, eyes seeking Mason’s, the tall man had a faint blush painted across his bearded cheeks. A low moan rumbled from his throat as he felt a warm fingertip graze off of his bulge, Mason’s name rolled off his tongue in a half-hearted plead. 

“Yes, Cammy-baby?” Mason’s lips were now on Cameron’s neck again, marking up the other side just as equally before running his tongue across all the little shades of red, pink and purple that marked Cameron as his. The little gasps that he heard when his hands started to gently and teasingly palm Cameron fueled the mental fire raging within Mace, he pulled the bearded blonde onto his lap so Cameron could feel his own erection pushing against his ass. When what he said at first was only met with a little ‘please’ from Cam, he tugged lightly on the hem of the blonde’s shirt, pulling his lips away from his collarbone long enough to mutter the instructions, “Arms up.”

More than happily, Cam complied and lifted up his arms so that Mason could strip off his shirt. When his chest was bared, his aussie lover kissed down his collarbone and shoulder, marking where he thought was appropriate, which was almost everywhere. Gently, the aussie bit down on Cameron’s shoulder, drawing the kiwi’s attention away from his hands and up to the new touch. This was apart of his plan, though, and no sooner had he felt the kiwi in his lap shudder with joy then his hands slipped beneath the thin cloth of his boxers.

Mason could feel the shudder that ran through Cameron’s body and laughed a little when Cameron moaned and rolled his hips towards the teasing touches. Cameron was lost in euphoria as Mason began slow strokes along his length. 

But then he stopped.

Mason withdrew his hands with a little smirk and kissed Cameron on the cheek, shaking his head at the little whine that the kiwi uttered. “Sweetheart, strip me down. I wanna ride you, Cammy, but there’s an awful lot of clothing in the way..”

Cameron looked up at him with wide eyes, his heart was fluttering in his chest. He reached out and slid his hands under Mason’s shirt and pushed it up gently, letting his hands trail over Mason’s chest as he removed the pink cloth. The second it was off of Mason, he discarded it behind them. There was no need for clothing now, Cameron was getting impatient.

Next to land on the floor was Mason’s jeans and boxers, both sending soft  _ thumps  _ across the apartment’s living room. The aussie’s dick sat proudly against his pale skin, no sooner was it exposed than his hands slipped back under Cameron’s boxers, squeezing his ass gently before stripping it of any clothing. The kiwi’s boxers were soon cast to the small pile on the middle of his floor. 

“Let’s not ruin your living room, love. Besides, surely my little Cammy has lube in his bedroom..” Mason squeezed Cam’s ass once more before patting his thighs, signalling for the kiwi to stand. Despite how desperate he was to feel Cameron inside of him, he wanted to hear his lover become audibly needy and maybe even beg. Mason enjoyed watching Cam become undone and he knew just how to get there as well. 

Grudgingly Cameron stood, his hands fluttered around his waist in a nervous fashion. He wanted so badly to feel the pleasure of Mason around him, “Mace,, please,, c’mon let’s go..” He grabbed his lover’s hand and pulled him off of the sofa, voice getting whinier as he urged his love to hurry along. 

“Cammy getting needy? Alright then, hurry up to your room and grab out your lube, baby.” Mason ran his hand along Cameron’s shaft, eliciting a shudder and a moan. He walked off after Cam, admiring the view from behind. He pushed the bedroom door open, to be greeted with the bearded blonde sitting spread eagle on the bed, a small bottle of lube sat beside him. His face was bright red with both lust and blush. The mix of innocence and lewdness in Cam filled Mason’s mind with so many thoughts, and sent a surge of heat throughout his body.

Cameron has his eyes closed, he was so exposed, so vulnerable and so ready for Mason. When he felt the cold moisture of the lube he had laid beside his thigh drip down his shaft, he knew Mason was standing in front of him. The kiwi opened his eyes and smiled happily, the smile only growing wider as he felt Mason’s hand run up and down his cock. He make a noise not unlike a pur out of pure happiness, and shifted so his legs were wider apart.

The movement, though small, brought a lusty grin to Mason’s face. His hand slipped up and down, slicking up Cameron’s length enough so when the tie came he could ease down without pain. A small throbbing from his crotch alerted Mason to how ready he was for this, the aussie licked his lips and raised his eyes up to Cam’s, “Ready, Cammy? You’ve waited very patiently, baby, I’m proud.”

Cameron nodded his head and blushed a furious shade of red at the praise. He lay back onto the bed and patted his thighs, ready for his dom to pleasure him even further. 

Mason wasted no time in kneeling over Cam’s shaft and gently alining the tip with his entrance. The Aussie slid Cam’s slick shaft inside of him, said shaft was coated with as much precum as lube, the kiwi had been so ready for this moment for so long. 

As Cameron bottomed out inside of Mason, he let out a huff of pleasure and Mason stifled his own moan against a bitten lip. The dominant let out some words of praise as he adjusted to Cameron’s long length filling him up. Quiet pants came from the brunette as he gently lifted up and rolled his hips before lowering himself again. Mason began to work up a steady pace, face going red and his breathing growing more and more laboured. 

Cameron moaned lewdly, trying to contain the urge to snap his hips up and force himself deeper into Mace. He reached out with both hands to lace his fingers with Mason’s. The bearded kiwi held his dom’s hand as the boy went up and down on his length, both of them filled with a great sense of euphoric pleasure.

“Good boy, Cammy.. You’re such a-ah~ f-fuck..” The Aussie’s sentence broke off as he struck some nerves within himself. His head lolled backwards as he tried to mumble praise whilst moving faster and faster upon his sub. 

The sudden change in pace sent Cam into oblivion, his head now firmly amongst the clouds washed over him. All the waiting and teasing was worth it, to be in this moment. He looked up and saw Mason’s face contorted with bliss and felt his own wave of bliss washing over him. There was a knot tightening within him, and waves of heat and pleasure accompanied it. Cameron found himself only capable of moaning, all words beyond him except ‘Macey,’ which he moaned like a prayer as the music of skin on skin echoed around the room. 

Mason felt Cam grip his hands tighter which pulled his back from his land of fantasy, to a world where everything was so much better. Cameron’s moans and mutterings were the most beautiful harmony a man could ever hear, his face was a picture straight from the heavens, the way his cheeks were red as roses and his eyes would flutter wider with each up and down that Mason did. The sunset colours painted across his collar and neck, marking him as Mason’s and only Mason’s. Mason felt the knot tightening within him, and could only assume that was happening to Cam ten times over, from how glazed his eyes were, and the way his breathing had gotten quicker.

Mason lent down and placed a kiss full of passion and lust upon Cameron’s lips, breaking it off sooner than he would have liked to murmur against his sub’s flushed skin, “Fill me up, Cammy. You’ve been so good..” The aussie had managed to withhold his moans as he spoke, but they caught up with him in a surge as he grazed off of his sentisite spot once more. 

It took only a few seconds after being given permission for Cameron to become undone, with one more loud and lewd moan of Mason’s nickname, the boy came. He bucked his hips upwards in an animalistic urge to chase after his high. The kiwi kept up a slow thrusting motion to ride out his orgasm, little moans escaping parted lips as he reached the end of his climax. “M-Macey.. Oh my god..”

Mason couldn’t say if it was the rough thrust from Cam or the way his name was moaned that sent him into orgasm. He continued to bounce upon Cameron’s length as his climax hit him, thick white fluid coated Cameron’s stomach as the aussie released the firm grasp upon his lover’s hands. Mason wanted nothing more than to collapse into Cameron’s chest and pepper his face with kisses, but he knew he had to clean up the kiwi first. Slowly, grudgingly, he untangled his hands from Cam’s, whispering sweet praise all the while. The aussie stood, pulling away from the warmth of the blonde’s body.

He sighed heavily before walking to the bathroom attached to Cameron’s room. He could feel the blonde’s fluids dripping down the back of his thighs, so addressed that first when he had wet the washcloth now in his hands. The brunette made his way back into the Blonde’s room and gave him a sweet smile and a peck on the lips before beginning to wipe up the mess on his chest, then taking care when wiping down his lover’s shaft.

“Thank you, Macey.. I love you a lot, kid.” Cameron smiled to himself more than anything at the sight of Mason cleaning him so tenderly. When the Aussie had put the cloth in the laundry hamper, the kiwi held his arms out open and embraced his love. 

“I love you too, now hush, you look tired and besides, you deserve a rest after the stress you’ve been putting on yourself.” Mason kissed Cam on the tip of his nose before snuggling into the other’s embrace.

It was peaceful and the two shared each other's body warmth and the silence with joy. Soon enough, they had drifted off to sleep in the comfortable embrace.


End file.
